Surprise Honey
by CCangel
Summary: Regina has something to tell Robin and he's not too thrilled about it. One shot.


Robin was looking forward to this weekend. He could finally relax. His job as deputy had taking quite a physical toll on him not that he would openly complain. He just needed some peace and quiet. Well as much as peace and quiet he could get with a wife and two kids.

In the meantime, he would sleep on the couch. He figured he had another hour before the house was noisy.

Regina came home an hour later thankful that Emma agreed to watch Henry and Roland. She had no idea how she was going to tell Robin her news. She knew he would not be thrilled. She found him asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful and she didn't want to disturb him.

Nevertheless, she hovered over him and kissed him softly. His eyes fluttered open as she pulled back. "Hello darling," she greeted.

"Hi," he said. He sat up and looked around for his sons.

"They're at Emma's. I thought we could spend a few hours alone," she said.

He opened his arms and she settled in his lap. "I enjoy spending time with my favorite girl."

She played with his shirt. "I know this week has been a little hectic for you."

He kissed the side of her head. "It has and all I want to do is relax this weekend. No early morning phone calls. I can sleep late. More importantly, I get to spend time with you."

She smiled. "I want that for you too." They stayed in comfortable silence.

Regina took a deep breath. It was now or never. "So I just remembered something. It's funny really."

"What is it?" he asked.

"My parents are coming over this weekend," she answered. She felt his grip loosen.

"They're what?"

"Sort of coming over for the weekend," she said quietly.

"Regina," he said in a tone which told her he was not amused. She looked at him shyly. "When did you know about this?"

"Since last week," she answered. His eyes widened and she knew he was about to blow a fuse. She held up her hand to silence him. "Look, I know how you feel about them but they aren't that bad."

He narrowed his eyes at that statement. Regina got off his lap. "No...Henry isn't bad. I'm rather fond of him. We get along great. It's your mother. She hates me."

"You're exaggerating," Regina said rolling her eyes. "She-

"Exaggerating. What do you call her practically threatening to rip my heart out if I hurt you? Not to mention she already thinks I'm no good for you because I "abandoned" my position as a nobleman. The woman is insufferable. No, they can't stay here. I'm sorry but this weekend is supposed to be about us. Not me nearly ending up in the hospital because of my blood pressure."

"But I said they could come and they're coming," Regina said firmly.

"Without my knowledge," he shot back. "Why didn't you ask?"

She huffed because she knew they were going to get into an argument. "Because I knew you would react this way. I promise my mother won't be an issue."

He rubbed his neck. "Not this time. If it were only Henry, then fine. I can't be in the same room with her five minutes before she makes some kind of snide remark. She should be used to us by now."

"She needs time," she defended.

"What? Three years of marriage isn't enough time," he said sarcastically.

"Robin," she said dangerously low and crossing her arms over her chest. "One weekend."

"They can stay in a hotel," he argued his voice reaching just as low. He was determined not to cave into her demands.

"But we have room here," she countered.

"And Granny's has room there too," he shot back. "We can meet them at the diner. We can even bring them here for breakfast but there is no way they are staying in this house."

She pouted and he rolled his eyes as she got closer to him. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Robin, please. Two days and it's going to be fun. You won't even know they're here."

"Fun? I rather spend time with Gold," he said. She batted her eyelashes and turned up her seductive charm. She kissed his neck, his jaw, his nose and then his lips. She let go and started playing with his shirt again.

"If you do this for me, I promise to make it up to you," she said laying it on thick. He reached for her hands.

"You are the most infuriating, adorable human being on the planet. Fine, they can stay," he said. Her face lit up as she threw her arms around him.

"Just know that I'm doing this because you're my wife and I love you and I want to keep peace in the house. Not because you tried to seduce me," he said.

She laughed as she kissed him again. He mumbled something about her getting her way all the time. He headed toward the stairs.

"I love you!" she shouted.

"Yeah...whatever. Love you too," he said loud enough for her to hear. She grinned. Her powers of persuasion always got her what she wanted. Now there was the matter of not letting her mother ruin it all.


End file.
